When Two Different Worlds Collide
by chocolzgee
Summary: I suck @ summaries but im gonna give it a chance: "I'm sorry Rocky but I hae to go" "we'll yeah me too but except I'm not leaving my bf for no reason" that was the last they saw each other until Logan came back they find out from there siblings that each one likes the other and it's graduation day off to college extension will Rocky & Logan kiss or miss find out in WTDWorld Collide
1. Tell me?

When Two Different Worlds Collide

Chapter 1: I'm missing you, but hello world!

Rocky's Pov.

Last day of school I mean that literally goodbye high school hello college. Well there's just one thing stopping me well I have forever to think about it though (by forever I mean 3 periods, We have free periods) . Most people have 2 (like CeCe!) free period, I have 3 periods I already aced all my classes I don't know which CeCe is failing but she's probably gonna need help I mean serious help! I love her and all but she is dead lazy. Anyway back to the think its about Logan sigh even thinking about his name because me feel weak and all soft inside and he make my heart skip a beat I can't explain it. My thoughts was interrupted by my funky red-headed friend "sup rocks, just wanted to tell you exciting news"

"You studied for your test and your ready to get and A+" she laughed.

"Come on rocks I said exciting news not the front page news, plus when have I ever gotten an A on anything unless the A was in dance and even in that sometimes have trouble figuring out the steps" I gave her a look saying true that. "Anyway I have decided to accept your friendship with my sworn enemy, soon to be evil step-brother..." I tuned her out she said more words about Logan, the guy of my dreams she even cursed him I'm disgusted by her not surprised though. "CeCe I thinks it a little too late btw what changed your mind"

"we'll first your story is cute and it has to be told to me plus you have known Logan since you we're six I have only since I was 15 so tell me the story"

"CeCe I would love to but you gotta study or you can't graduate"

"Don't be a bore plus graduation is over-rated" she wasn't wrong

"I'll tell you for this period next your studying even if I have tie you down and force you to read the stupid text book"

"Yay! I'm hearing the Rogan story not yay about you tying me cruel"

"Hey! You know what they say, if you can't do the time don't the crime , if you cant let's study now"

"No! I have to know, one day well look back this and tell our children this story"

"What? of us sitting here thinking about telling them plus it like mixed up crap version of Romeo & Juliet except not that bad cause I don't die."

"No shut up &tell me the flipping story!"

"How the hell I'm I gonna tell you story if I can't speak?"

"You know what I mean why do you always have an answer for everything?"

"Cause I'm smart" I said winding her up."

"Yeah yeah stop dudging the question or I will scream"

"Ohmigod love your top is it new? I said getting on her last nerves she gave, a devious look I got tired of annoying her it was annoying me m plan back fired lol!

"Ok here the story..."

**A/N sozs the chapter is so short But I'm writing the second one tonight (which is now seriously it like 10:20 pm here) it will br longer. anyway please give some ideas of what you guys want to happen I already have an ideea btw its not cliche trust me there's a twist in dis review! Please 3 GeGe out ;)**


	2. Why do I feel this way?

When Two Different Worlds Collide

Chapter 2: why do I feel this way?

Past years ago

Rocky's Pov.

Today its Friday yeah I love Fridays, but one things is on my mind Logan ugh! He said he has something to tell me, but I haven't seen him since this morning, and I, Rocky Blue always (I can not stress that strong enough) need to know things. Ok, I'm defiantly like CeCe who gets involved and stuff, no that not me, I-I get really what word ok only two words to describe it 'I get really pissed' or you can say as Brits might say 'It's _jarring_ not knowing' (meaning annoying). Anyway I get all frustrated and finally that's when I crack, then I have to tell them to tell me and I would do anything to know ANYTHING. So I'm now out of English (which I love and I'm good at) and ready to kick-back and relax (wow I'm tuning into CeCe). I plugged in my funky _beats_ head set, and started to listen to my dance playlist, man I crave a flash mob is that weird. Some how I ended up thinking about he-who-shall-not-be named (no not vodermort), his perfect lips, I could kiss them all day (if we were more than friends), his sexy laugh and then I was so Lost, I didn't hear Logan (sigh I know your what you thinking girl you got it bad) screaming at the top of his lungs to get my attention I have a feeling he's gonna tell me something.

"Rocky you are ether insane for putting your music so loud-"

"I'm sane know tell me what you what you wanted to tell me all day"

"Hi to you too" he said sarcastically

"If you didn't start with it how can I end with it?" He gave me look that said yeah that's true and said "anyway now spill"

"Erm...there's no easy way to say this..."

"Come on your ripping a plaster tear it quick just let it out" that's the thing about me I'm the type of girl who gets straight to the point without a problem unless its about... Boys!

"Immovingtoenglandandiwontseeyouagainforawhile"

"Huh you might want to rip it slower"

"I'm...moving..." Oh really he's saying it like I'm a child

"Little faster come on you can tell me- wait what? Your moving you can't move your my best friend" along with CeCe of course but she doesn't know him that well though.

"Yeah-"

"Wait you can still call me right?" He stares at me

"Video chat?" Does the same look as before "then we'll write" wtf (seriously stop it Rocky) is wrong with him "wait are you breaking up with me?" He stared at me for a while then finally decide to speak "I just don't think it will work, we will grow apart" he touched m on the shoulder and I backed away "don't- don't touch me, I can't believe I wasted my time with you, I though you were different"

"Oh come on don't say that and I am different"

"Really are you?"

"Yeah we have a special unique relationship your my best find ever. I love you so much please understand we can still be friends"

"Oh yeah we can, not. It's over history, flat line, good luck in your new life." I was proud I didn't cry one bit so I though I don't care about him.

That is until I got home. " hey rocks how's it-" I didn't listen to TY I just kept my head down and walked straight to my bedroom I got changed into my Disney Juniors Sleep Set and wore my bath robe over it. I went on my laptop and went on _twitter_ latest tweets: '** Zendaya RT** okay... 1st dancing with the stars, then dancing with the walls, now dancing in the store' which originally by ** BellaLuvThrone** and many more _tweets_ but they never made my feel better people say I look like Zendaya I just don't see it (really?)

"Hey rocks wanna eat something we could to crusty's if you like?" I looked at mirror to only see a few tears had escaped and wiped the off "no thanks I'm good!" Yelled refusing to open the door.

TY Pov.

Rocky has been in her room all day and I know she's been crying and I don't know? I'm so desperate I'm going to call CeCe I know it's come to that. "hey CeCe"

"hey! TY?" I don't usually call her "do you know what wrong with Rocks"

"No I tried to call her but never answered"

"We'll she is really upset but refuses to eat and talk"

"That sounds like the opposite of rocky"

"I know I was wondering if she can go to your house and talk to you"

"Yeah sure no problemo ok bye"

"Bye" I have faith in CeCe, I went into Rocky's room but this time I didn't knock knowing he wouldn't let me if I did. "OMG! Rocky you have been crying who did this to you?" I said rushing over to give her a hug de hugged back didn't answer my questions instead she changed the subject"TY what are you doing here"

"Ok if you won't talk to me please go to CeCe's house and talk to her, if you love me you'll go"

"Ok fine but if you lie carry me down the stairs and to the window so I can go up to her apartment" some people are just so lazy "piggy back?" She said giving me can we go now look.

CeCe's Pov.

I'm waiting for Rocky to arrive I should have insisted on going to her house I'm such a terrible best friend, but seriously its been like 10 mins it usually takes he 2-5 mins get here. "Hey- hey oh forget"

"Hey rocks you never ever not finish your catch phrase"

"I know" she was waring her pjs? She sat on the couch and crawled up in a ball leaning on the chair, her eyes were watery

"Oh rocks come on you can tell me, hate to see you like this and please don't cry if you cr I will too"

"Oh *sniff sniff* I'm sorry CeCe it's that Logan dumped me"

"On the last day of the semester** (a/n is that what Americans call it?)** is well"

"Huh what it's the last day I didn't even notice I was caught up in m thoughts I didn't notice"

"Wow you have it bad, you never not notice a day a special day how about he assembly"

"What assembly?" I patted her on the back an mouthed wow .

"Wait who is Logan again- don't worry it's that guy you have a crush on"

"I don't have crush on him pft pffffttt"

"Rocky your a terrible lair and plus if you didn't like him or even love by do you care that's he's going"

"We'll because you know- ok fine I do like him"

"Now lets plan our even Miss Raquel Blue" she stared at me the grinned evilly

"You call me Raquel again Cecelia and I will be see ya"

"Fine o win and we are gonna see to songs from Adele and Demi etc then eat Ben and Jerry's we have to order it though" she smiled and hugged me

"Your an awesome friend of doing this"

"I know but you should hank your bro an please tell I'm why your upset when you get home"

"K k "

"I have sorting for you"

" no CeCe you shouldn't have"

"My mum got it or me but I don't play he unitary I play piano so yeah and I was going to give it for your b-day but today is perfect.

**Puttin' my defences up**

**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**

**If I ever did that**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**Never put my love out on the line**

**Never said yes to the right guy**

**Never had trouble getting what I want**

**But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough**

**When I don't care**

**I can play 'em like a Ken doll**

**Won't wash my hair**

**Then make 'em bounce like a basketball**

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**

**Paint my nails and wear high heels**

**Yea you, make me so nervous**

**That I just can't hold your hand**

**You make me glow, but I cover up**

**Won't let it show, so I'm**

**Puttin' my defences up**

**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**

**If I ever did that**

**I think I'd have a heart**

We listen to more songs and the ice finally arrived and it was delicious and Rocky decide to go home.

Present no ones Pov.

"Oh come on Rocky that info you gave m I know and it's too cliché"

"Ok fine I didn't leave out some details"

"Like?"

"What happened after he left"

"Tell me something I don't know"

"Lol ok"

**A/N A Sozs for the lateness and my grammar review please.**


	3. Can I Tell Her?

When Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 3

Well I had a nice time with CeCe, she really knows how to make me feel better. When I got home, to make up to TY I told him about he-who-shall-not-be-named (you should know who that is by now) and we ate. When I got to my room I started to .

~Next Day~

I still can't believe he dumped me and moving half-way across the world (3940 miles to the airport in London, damn my knowledge) ugh boyz. Yep with a 'z' , you know what I'm going to forget about him, a person who doesn't believe in long distance relationships after all we're just friends (technically). Our so-called relationship is a no-no. Phone rings ugh

"Hi Rocky?" He asks

"No, it's the broken hearted idiot you dumped, how you doing Logan."

"Ok, still mad, but wanted to tell I landed"

"Of course I'm still mad you dumped me yesterday and why?"

"Because your my-oh yeah"

"Oh yeah you dumped me bye Logan"

"Rocky here me out"

"No hear this, in my entire life everyone leaves me-"

"Oh come on, Rocky that's not true"

"Oh really we'll my dad left me because I told him we never see each other then one day he just disappeared and said he's in Vegas then couples of months he called and Said he's going to... London. My mum is out all day and she blames me for my dads decisions and gets drunk or sleeps in a hotel the only people I have left who I though would never leave was YOU, CeCe and TY but now all I have is CeCe and TY, Ty is going college soon so it gonna be me by myself I though I count on you"

"Rocky it's true I dumped you but I liked you for you"

"Really well you said **_liked_** so you don't like me anymore, you know what I learnt something really important from you"

"Which is?" He said really unsure

"I don't believe in love"

"Come on, **Rocks** that not true TY, CeCe and me love you"

"I have to go"

"Ok if your that mad something will arrive for you in the post bye"

**Present no ones Pov. **

Rocky is talking to CeCe and Logan is telling the same story to his friend Leo.

**Past 8 months since Logan left **_**(Logan's Pov.) **_

Itsbeen a while, Rocky still hates me and we haven't spoken for while. After I sent her the scrapbook of our times in the post: the funny ones, cute ones, sweet ones, sad ones, in love ones, hate ones and even the romantic ones, that may be risky, but I'm willing to take it. I wrote (at the front) her favourite quotes, the nice ones, mostly means ones and her famous one "our/your/a/my/his/her so-called ..." It's so cute sigh (OMFG what I'm I saying. KNOCK KNOCK who's at the door?

"Hey!" A girl about my age with an overly preppy attitude is standing in front I me.

"Hi I'm Logan, now why we talking?" I said really emotionless wow m turning into Rocks, I really miss her.

"Oh I'm Roxane but I'm friends call me Rocks or Rocky" you just had to be called that! Apparently I said out loud

"Excuse me?"

"Oh I'm acting like a jerk it's that I know a girl called Rocky and we have a very complicated relationship"

"We'll I'm sorry and I hope you work it out. The reason why I'm here is to invite you to a party at 7:00 on saturday which is tomorrow you in?"

"Yeah sure"

"Ok well you won't be the only american at the party so you will be welcomed"

"May I know who they are?"

"Can't its a surprise even to me. Not to bug you or anything I was wondering if what is the girls name short for?" I chuckled and answered "Raquel it French "

**Past CeCe's Pov. **

Ok I have to tell Rocky something and she might be overly excited or disappointed. she changed her name after the "incident" as she called it.

CeCeTheSxGoddess: hey Rocks :)

KickAssRocky: ok what do you want

CeCeTheSxGoddess: what pft why do you always assume I want something

kickAssRocky: so u don't...

CeCeTheSxGoddess: yes! I need something

KickAssRocky: still de same u want/need me 2 do something 4 u

CeCeTheSxGoddess: k here's de thing...

KickAssRocky: hold on there's a knock on de door brb

I'm at the door waiting for her to open the stinking door it will take a while she's got a routine: wait for the door . get halfway and search her horoscope (yep even if she has to answer the door 8 times!) then read if its good or bad. Good: answer it ASAP! Bad: don't or answer it slowly I'm talking slow like 10minutes tops the shortest time for bad was 3minutes. TodayI'm guessing it bad, because its been what feels like an hour, but it's only been like 8 or 9 (hey that's a life time to a girl, could be shopping, there's a sale at forever 21 and I'm missing it) mins. "CeCe what are you doing here?"

"I came to give you the need or want news" I said with a nervous laugh

"Which is?"

"We are special guests at a party tomorrow at seven"

"Ok how's that a problem"

"It's in London"

"Oh" she said trying to control her angrier

"Can I come in?" I said to make sure if I go she doesn't do something stupid.

"Yeah let's go to the kitchen?"

"The Kitchen? W-w-w-where t-the knifes are?" I said really scared this girls really scary and dangerous.

"How's the living room then?"

"Is there anything pointy, sharp or anything that could be used as a weapon because anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law?" She's my best friend and all, but she once threatened a girl with toilet paper (just because she mentioned her b in algebra) , the girl wasn't scared until after what Rocky did and she went to the hospital and turns out she was diagnosed and she was ok, but has to go therapy and Rocky had to do community service, but she didn't mind because she said it would look good on her "college application" obviously she wouldn't tell them why she had to do it. She gave me a look and I replied to it by saying "hey! I go to school too"

"I know never though you actually pay attention, and the bedroom it is?" I followed her to, the thing is I kept tripping on every other step. We finally got there and here are probably my last word "Logan goes to the school were party at"

**A/N**

**Soz about the late Update but I have exams so yh I might post another chapter this weekend but I'm not sure. In and advance for feature chapter I apologise for my grammar if you don't have problem with yeah if you do soz I'm trying hard I'm using my iPad or this cause my laptop got crashed and my computer doesn't work so yh. Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up if I did lots of things would be different**

**Review to find out Rocky's reaction**

**P.s sozs it short**


	4. Mixed Feelings

When Two Different Worlds Collide

Chapter 4

"Logan's goes to the school where party at"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! Ok calm down, I'm not going yeah that's what I, going to do I'm not going" she said taking breaths after every word.

"Hate to brust your bubble, but you _**HAVE**_ to go you signed legal terms" ok I admit I was kinda exaggerating and I know my words are a bit un CeCe but hey I have been failing English and I'm getting a tutor so it working I guess. This was the moment I realise she was _too_ quiet, after I turned around I saw her without saying a word, getting off the bed and walked over to her table, held her vase with two hands and look out of her bedroom window, then she had a evil smirk on her face, when she saw someone walking past and yelled REALLY loud "move you bitch!" The person was a aware and she had just missed the vase. She turned to me and gave forced smile "ok fine, I'll go when do we leave?" Before I answered I looked around to see if there was anything sharp. Flipping hell there's scissors right near her! I Ran over to take them then cleared my voice "this afternoon you already packed remember..." I said pointing at her suitcases "we leave in 3hours and you need to hurry up and change I wanna change here"

"Oh I packed before i knew i was going to the devils country. What about your suitcase"

"My mom bringing it over"

"Oh that must be her, let me get it"

"NO! I will I think it will save us _some_ time"

"K if you say so" phew! she has finally calmed down.

**Rocky's Pov.**

CeCe came back and we got dressed. I wore floral print flats, a white waist skirt with a thin gold belt, a jean shirt and touch up the look, I added geekly chic glasses, funky bangles and a grey wool beret hat. I did my makeup really natural well except the eyeliner but everything else was in neutral colours. CeCe wore beige skirt with a studded brace, a pink T, fashion tights with a diamond pattern, combat boots with studs, she accessorised with funky bracelets. We headed to the airport, I saw the cutest boy ever! Too bad I wasn't looking for love, while CeCe's mom was giving our tickets, it's was funny how the boy kept flirting with me but I wasn't interested I flirted back though. I said goodbye to everyone who showed up. We're on the plane now, CeCe has gone to the first class area, apparently Oprah Winfrey is there and she wants a picture which isn't allowed. When she she left the cute boy that was flirting with me took the seat next to me, even though we're flying now.

"Hey" he said over confidently oh I'm gonna enjoy this.

"Hey handsome what's up" he blushed at my compliment aaaww he seems sweet well too bad. "I- wait Raquel? Raquel Blue?"

"Yh who r u" stalker woah Cree-py

"Gunther, Gunther Hessinheather"

"Oh of course- you see I knew that pft "

"Yh sure you did" he said sarcastically. We talked for a while turns out he's going to London too. "How come your going London?"

"Huh where do I start..." I replied. I told him the story then CeCe came back and he went. Once he was gone "CeCe did you have to come now"

"What it was just Gunther, plus I got kicked out of first class's but I got a pic"

"Cool but can I ask you something"

"K sure tell me I'm Oprah your Gale, talk to me"

"But I'm always Oprah" she cocked her head and said "just go with flow"

"You see I'm having mixed feelings one minute I'm k k I'm over Logan, but I still like him, the next someone else,who I'm not going to tell you who, and I think I like him too."

"Wow ok let's play a game"

"Ok"

"All you have to do is forget and follow your heart"

"Kinda confusing but ok"

"Imma take nap" and with that she dozed off. When we got off the plane I saw Gunther again he flirtatiously winked at me I blushed a little damn! why was i cursed with this drop dead gorgeous looks. "Really rocky"

"Oh did I say that out loud " she nodded and Gunther heard it oops!

"Come on let's get a cab" I love how there cabs are black unlike our yellow ones.

While waited Gunther came up to me (CeCe didn't notice this) and slipped something in my bag and whispered in a husky voice "just something to remember me by" just then I noticed he wasn't wearing sparkly clothes and talked with the accent anymore, which I didn't notice cause I was mesmerised by his perfect blue eyes.

**Next day CeCe's Pov.**

When we found our room , this school is a maze. On the way it was torture Rocky kept complaining ugh. I couldn't take in the beautiful sites of London, apparently she wrote 2 new songs she hasn't finished her last one yet though . It's now like 7:00 a.m she's sitting on her bed and unpacking we leave in a week. "Hey what's in that package?" I was point at a parcel that wasn't open.

"Oh that ONE is from Logan" what's does she mean that ONE meaning she has another one from mystery boy. "He sent it to me like 8 month at ago , I didn't wanna open it"

"So what's it doing in your suitcase?"

"Donna must have put it there by mistake" she replied really chill

"Open it!"

"I don't think that's a-"

"Open it!" I interrupted

"K k chill" she replied, then she threw it on the bed and continued to pack. There lying she did say I could open it right "oh for the love of fudge just open the damn thing!" Wow mind-reader

"No way! Awwww"

"What is it?"

"Aww bless him, it's a photo album of all your times "

"Hey that could be a great line for one of my songs, let me get my guitar" I continued to flick threw the pages it was so well decorated and neat poor Logan rocky is very stubborn but I put with it like she puts up with me. She's cool with it wow what have they done to my BFF. Then she came out with a brown acoustic guitar (that's what I think its called) .

"Huh" I though it would be like goth type of guitar she loves black

"Hey don't judge I have two since this is my girly side I'm using this on"

"No prob" I put both hands to say I surrender. She wrote something and started to play and sing.** #i look at your photographs all the time, these memories come back to life, and I don't mind#** "Rocky that's amazing!"

"Thanks now scat I need to finish my songs"

"K k this is what I get for being nice"

"Give me the book"

"K k bye I'm going shopping anyway, want anything?"

"No thanks unless your going shopping for food then I want Mc Donald's the usual" she replied we go there a lot.

"K k bye" I left her strumming her guitar.

**Rocky's Pov.**

Once CeCe was gone I looks at what Gunther gave me aww it was a heart shaped necklace with me name on it, when you open it, it says ill always be in your heart. Cliché But romantic. Then I think of the secret we keep, so basically it was the time me and CeCe (mostly me!) though Gunther was leaving because of the mean advice CeCe gave him (but it was his cousin). At the dance, you know before CeCe came in with half her pride, me and Gunther were standing next to each other and I was kinda upset that I did have a date. So, he came up to me with those sparkly blue eyes and asked me if he wanted to dance, but I told him he was with CeCe and that the stero was dead, but he insisted that I dance one dance with him, he started to challenge me so I went for it. We slowed dance the our eyes locked and we started to lean until Tinka came and ruined the moment and CeCe came so we never had a chance actually to talk. After that he was nice to me, he even signed my cast when I broke my leg, but he had to leave to help his grandma (which I get but I missed him he was my best guy friend at the time, obviously in secret) and I never saw him until today. Rocky snap out of it you like Logan right but then some other songs came up to me.

**Same day still Rocky's Pov.**

I finally finished my song and got ready, CeCe is already at the party she got mad because I said I would only throw on something for the party so she didn't wanna be seen with. She is so oblivious. I finally finished getting dressed, spraying and doing my makeup: I wore a long sleeved cropped top and a yellow (checked) and blue skirt. To tie the whole look together I wore blue pumps and bag to match skirt. For my hair let it down and accessorised with a white and blue necklace and bangles . I sprayed a few times until I smelt good (although I already did) . Took a quick look in the mirror and I was out.

**No ones Pov.**

when Rocky got in everyone starred at her, she even heard a few wolf whistles she hasn't bumped it to Logan yet so phew!

"Hey CeCe" she was wearing a mini dress (about the same length as my skirt) which was a sparkly pink from above the waist and up and the rest was plain pink. She wore pink open toe heels and accessorised with a pink bow Alice band and a golden bracelet (picture Cat Valentines prom outfit on CeCe if possible).

"You lied to me"

"IK I'm good. Soo... How do I look?" She needed her opinion

"Like a million dollars. Seriously I wouldn't be able to afford not evn the president of the USA. Cause girl you look hot"

"me have you seen you" Rocky said and CeCe gave a twirl. They continued to chat, until they were interrupted by an announcement

"Ok first of, we would just like to thank the American girls, who by way look foxy, for coming and we would also like to thank Gunther Hessinheather I think it's pronounced for coming. Now we have open mic night why don't one of you sing erm girl with blue skirt come and sing" CeCe elbowed Rocky . No way! Though rocky

"ROCKY! ROCKY! ROCKY!" CeCe started and the audience joined.

"No instrument" Rocky tried

"We have guitar?" Which is perfect. Some how She ended up on stage

"Ok this song I wrote was inspired by a few people said goodbye to and I put it all together. She started to strum and sang:

I can honestly say

You've been on my mind

Since I woke up today

I look at your photograph all the time

These memories come back to life

And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed

I still feel it on my lips

The time that you danced with me

With no music playing

I remember the simple things

I remember till I cry

But the one thing I wish I'd forget

The memory I wanna forget

Is goodbye

I woke up this morning

And played our song

And through my tears I sang along

I picked up the phone and then

Put it down

'cause I know I'm wasting my time

And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed

I still feel it on my lips

The time that you danced with me

With no music playing

I remember the simple things

I remember till I cry

But the one thing I wish I'd forget

The memory I wanna forget

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up

With your ring tone

I hesitate but answer it anyway

You sound so alone

And I'm surprised to hear you say

You remember when we kissed

You still feel it on your lips

The time that you danced with me

With no music playing

You remember the simple things

We talk till we cry

You said that your biggest regret

The one thing you wish I'd forget

Is saying goodbye

Saying goodbye

Oh, Goodbye

"Hey Rocky" rocky jumped at the sight of her ex-friend

"Oh hey Logan" she said cheerfully

"I would just like to say I'm sorry"

"Why?" She asked not at all sarcastically

"Because I ended our friendship and moved away"

"I don't care anymore it's your life, yolo right? And I have to actually thank you"

"Erm you welcome?" Logan said utterly shocked and confused

"Because of you I finished my songs, don't have to worry about boys and I don't care where you go or what you do"

"Ouch I preferred not to know"

"Hey curiosity kills right?" Logan nodded in agreement.

"I was wondering if-"

"Sorry to interrupt but rocky would you like to dance?" Asked a tall figure even taller than rocky, rocky turned around forgetting about logan and out all her attention to Gunther. She giggles "have you mbeen following me?" She asks

"You wish" he replies. Rocky doesn't really like Gunther she decided to put it behind her. Why is she dancing then well she thinks she wants Logan jealous. They danced for a while and Rocky teased Gunther but never looked him in the eyes.

**A/N theres more but I left you guys hanging for too long so I decided to post, if your confused here's the plot so far: Logan left, Rocky has to go to England and she hates England, she's there now and maybe she has feelings for Gunther maybe not. short version of it so far. I will update the chapters and post more. It's summer yeah I have a week and 1 day till skl is over.**


	5. Games Part 1

When two different worlds collide

Chapter 5

**Logan's Pov.**

Rocky left me, she left me for handsome over there **(A/N IRK Gunther is fit, well without the sparkles)**. I'd try to make her jealous, but it won't work she's all over him.

"Hey, Logan " I turned around to only see Rocky, not Rocky Rocky, but Rocky, ok basically Roxane.

"Hey Roc- I mean Roxane" she looked at me like wtf then went whatever

"It's ok" she answered. It was silent for a while, the silence was an awkward one , and not to be rude or anything, but I liked it until she spoke again.

"So..." She said making it worse

"So..." I replied

"So did you meet the american girls? The red head is CeCe and the brunette is called R-"

"Rocky yeah IK her"

"Oh is she..." She said asking me to finish

"Yh"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be"

**Roxane's Pov.**

She just had to be here didn't she. Ok you may have not noticed but I may have small crush on Logan **(A/N meaning big crush)** and that Rocky doesn't even like Logan back. Oh I need that boy he's hot! **(A/N eh)**. I threw this party when I heard he was here and hot, I needed an excuse to talk to him. I know, I know it's cray cray and stalky but I need him! Is that so much to ask?

"Are you ok, you seem red" I realised I was tomato red thinking about him and him asking about it didn't make it better.

"Erm... Yeah I was just feeling... Kinda hot" I said fanning myself

"I thought it was actually quite cold" you just had to go there didn't you?

"Yh I was just wondering, if you maybe wanted to dance" I pointing at the dance floor.

"Yeah but I'm not very good"

"Don't worry follow my lead" I said as I dragged him to the dance floor

**Logan's Pov.**

I kinda think Roxane has a creepy crush in me every time while we danced I mentioned Rocky, she kept getting angry. She was a pretty good dancer, but nowhere as good as Rocky. After we finished we sat down near the drinking area. "That was fun!" She said, no it wasn't it was so boring I gave her a (forced) smile.

**Roxane's Pov.**

So I have a plan to get Logan's attention it's kinda risky but I'm willing to take it I was going to kiss him in front of rocky but I just came up with a less risky but something that will make him melt. Instead of the language of love I'm going for the language of dance.

**Rocky's Pov.**

There is this chick who is with Logan and she keeps giving me dirty looks, of course I'd give her it back, but I'm rocky blue I need to be the bigger person.

"Ok so we goop na do something a little different tonight and we hope it becomes a tradition" the crowd cheers which is silly "so what I'm sayin' is we are gonna have a dance off! Ok so we have a spotlight and the two people it lands on they have to dance against each other cool?" I hope it's not me I haven't got the right shoes.

"So it's..." The spotlight scanned "Roxane" ugg who is gonna beat loser

"And...The girl who just sang?"

"Me girl? Ohh noo I can't"

"Why you scared" Roxane said and the crowed ooh'd and I walked right up to her so that we are face-face and it helped that I was taller (well I'm taller then nearly everyone I know, we'll not Gunther). I looked straight at her eyes she had fear in them p, but did a pretty good job of hiding it.

"Bring it!" I said after a couple of starring at her hoping she would crack, the crowed cheered " Gunther!" I yelled without making eye contact

"Yeah sup" he said leaning on one foot, making ti more awkward

"Give me your shoes"

"Huh?"

"Your shoes I need them to dance" I said pointing at my shoes, still not dropping my gaze off that so-called Roxane.

"Oh right sure thing, but they might be too big"

"What ev as long as they work" he had converses on (the one over your ankles) so didn't look that awkward with my dress, except it was the boy version. So Roxane did her show off-y dance (imagine the Trent and Austin dance off so Rocky= Austin and Roxane= Trent) then I did my dance I added some shake it up moves while I also free styled . I have to admit Roxane is really familiar in the way she dances I just shrugged it off though.

"Now time to announce the winner..." I wasn't that bothered with if I won or she did , I was next to Gunther.

"Hey G can I keep these they are really comfy" I joked I wanna wear my heels

"What about me?" He whined wriggling his toes he's wearing white socks

"Donna bare feet? Don't care" I joked, he laughed and then he spun me around and sat me on table, removed his later on he replaced it with my heels I kept giggling. While he was doing that the DJ annoyed the winner

"The winner is..." Roxane got ready, the DJ looked at her with a wide grin, then his expression changed to a 'not' and smiled at me "Rocky Blue" we'll I am on a dance show! Gunther helped me to my feet and I whispered to him "do you play the ukulele" what? He play/does weird things

"Yeah" told ya! I rushed him to the stage as quick asi could in my heels

"To say I'm really happy and I had a great time I'm going to sing you guys a song with help by my friend Gunther..." I said pointing at Gunther and then I look for CeCe she was talking to some guy she seemed busy so I left her "so here we go"

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest

And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention

I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and damn you're free

Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing

We're just one big family

And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm sure

There's no need to complicate, our time is short

This is our fate, I'm yours

D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do

But do you want to come on

Scooch on over closer dear

And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror

And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer

But my breath fogged up the glass

And so I drew a new face and I laughed

I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons

It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours

Come on and open up your mind and see like me

(I won't hesitate)

Open up your plans and damn you're free

(No more, no more)

Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours

(It cannot wait, I'm sure)

So please don't, there's no need

(There's no need to complicate)

There's no need to complicate

(Our time is short)

'Cause our time is short

(This is our fate)

This is, this is, this is our fate

I'm yours

Oh, I'm yours

Oh, I'm yours

Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours

You best believe, best believe I'm yours

Ok so it's my last day in England boohoo but anyway I'm soo bred CeCe is hanging out with some guy she met. Oh I have an idea I got out my phone

**KickAssRocky:** hey G

**GuessWho?:** hi Rocky

**KickAssRocky:** I wanted to know if you wanna hang?

**GuessWho?:** yh sure open the door

**KickAssRocky:** What?

Then I went to the door and opened it, I grinned and typed

**KickAssRocky:** wtf

He laughed and said "well I was passing by and then you IMd me so here I am"

"Ok so have you met any Brits yet?"

"Oh yeah tons, but the one I have been hanging out with mostly has been joey"

"Ask him to come over"

"Ok..." He said unsure the in a matter of minutes he came over, Gunther had to leave so I hung out with him.

"Ok so imma upload this on YouTube so yh"

"K"

"Hey YouTubers I'm here with Joey he's my new friend from England"

"Hey!"

"So what were gonna do is... I actually don't know what to all it"

"Erm... how about... Ok I have one we are going to have game time see we were bored I guess and decided to make a video of us doing he accent game, would rather and plaing mash if you don't know what hat is I will tell when we play it"

"Yh you pretty much summarised it all"

"Ok so we have a like a list of them"

"Renaissances"

"ri-ney-suhns"

"Ri-ney-suhns really you pronounce it so posh it's just ren-uh-sahns"

"Ren- what? I can't say that" we both laughed at each other "ok next is torch"

"What the hell torch you mean a flashlight"

"Well you mean flashlight u mean a torch"

"But here in America a torch is a stick with one end on fire"

"Lol no way!" Joey said laughing and soon I joined him

"Fillay"

"What the heck is that- wait don't you mean a fillet"

"What's with the 'et' bit"

"Well it's just how us Americans say it"

"Fortnight"

"No such thing"

"Like 2 weeks"

"Oh we called 2 weeks"

"I can tell" I giggled

"Fortnight really?"

Yh the next one is Zebra"

"Zebra you mean Zeebra"

"Lol you guys say Zee instead of Zed"

"Zed? You you say a-zed while we say a-zee huh that odd but I like brit version better. Skejewl"

"It pronounced Shay-dule"

"Kk..erm Ra-oot"

"We say Root. Next up ant-eye"

"No, no Antee"

"What ev erm.." I scrolled down "oh I love this on you know what foil is made out of"

"Aloo-mini-um"

"We say Alumi-nuhm, but imma start saying that"

"I'm going to"

"What?"

"You said imma it's I'm going to. Ok met boot"

"We say trunk"

"Yh I don't like that one it just confusing"

"Ikr! Gas"

"Petrol"

"Erbs"

"That we one is soo stupid you have to pronounce the 'h' so it's herbs"

**A/N sozs for the late update Its the summer hols so I'm going to update sooner. Erm if your wondering I'm British so yh this was probably my worst chapter the next one finishes the games then in about 1 or 2 chapters they finish telling and things tense up a bit. So here are the words:**

**Brits: ri-ney-suhns = Renaissance**

**USA: ren-uh-sahns = Renaissance**

**Flashlight-torch "erm in America that's a **

**Fillet - spelt with one 'l' in America, and pronounced "fillay".**

**Fortnight - not used in America. They just say "two weeks**

**Zebra- Zeebra **

**Schedule = Skejewl (US) = Shay-dule (UK)**

**Route = Ra-oot (US) = Root (UK)**

**Anti = Ant-eye (US) = Antee (UK)**

**Aluminium = Alumi-nuhm (US) = Aloo-mini-um (UK**

**Boot (UK) Trunk (USA)**

**Petrol (UK) Gas (USA)**

**Herbs (UK) Erbs (USA)**


	6. What The Hell?

Chapter 6

"Ok YouTubers we are now going to play MASH, the object of the game is..." Joey explained what we had to do and what was the purpose. We have just finished both of ours it such a laugh lol.

"Ok joey tell them mine"

"Ok so Rocky you are gonna marry Logan, live in a mansion which is awesome, your transport would be a scooter-"

"I guess we spent all the money on the mansion"

"Ikr! And you are going to be a nurse"

"Eeww! Marry Logan and be a nurse my future is going good" I said sarcastically

"Lol what's so bad about him"

"Everything" oops! We are recording "tbh he isn't that bad but he did dump me"

So I had so much fun with Joey he is such a good friend and he is so funny I uploaded it on YouTube and got already 40 new subscribers and 679 likes and 2 dislikes by Roxane and of course Logan and about 200 comments! Oh happy day we are on the plane Gunther is staying for 1 more week so he is staying there for 2wks wait I learnt this word... Oh yeah he has to stay there for a fortnight (i think I used that correctly) and then I dozed off.

**Time skip 1 year later**

It was a typical Tuesday morning, the birds were singing and the mid-July sunlight could be be seen. The crips morning air felt pleasantly fresh. Stores were opening changing its closed sign to an open sign and people could be seen jogging even though it was like 20 degrees outside.

Sixteen year old Rocky Blue was woken up by the sound of a knock on her door, although she loved school she didn't want to go today, she didn't feel like it. She was defiantly not a morning person anymore. "Rocky wake up time for school" her brother Ty called. She knew she had to go because he was going then, he could just give her a lift. She groan softly and rolled over so that she was now laying flat on her stomach, then she buried her face into her pillow, desperately trying to block the loud sound of the knocking and now her alarm clock. She slowly sat up, letting out a yawn and stretching her arms then she sighed. "Ok let me get ready" she yelled back, she turned her alarm off and jumped out of bed, pulling her robe on and went to the bathroom to prepare for the long day it was her first day as a senior in school. She brushed her teeth, took a shower, ran a comb through her hair and picked an outfit for the day. She wore a white crop top (well not really cropped) with the words LOVE written on it, black shorts, above ankle white and black stripy socks and black high tops with studs and a yellow satchel bag (which she also has in luminous pink, green and orange). She then did her make up.

In a few minutes, Rocky walked into the kitchen where her mom, Marcie Blue, was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee "hey, mom" she said

"Hey honey don't you look all dolled up"

"Well first day, first impression right?" Her mother nodded in agreement

"Did you sleep well"

"Yh until I woke up" her mother laughed at her laziness. Rocky grabbed herself a slice of toast and put chocolate spread all over it and took a bite out of it

"You know honey that stuff isn't very healthy for you"

"Then why'd you buy it?" Rocky stated

"Here.." Said her mother tossing her an apple while ignoring her question. Rocky was about to catch when someone put a hand in front of her.

"Thanks" Ty said taking the apple and biting into it

"What a gentlemen" she said sarcastically he just shrugged "now I have to get another one, come on your driving me and CeCe to school" she said as she dragged him to the window

"You know your old enough to drive right?"

"Ok fine, walk I'll drive CeCe to school"

"Take" he said tossing her the keys

_**'what is it with the tossing in this family?' **_Rocky thought

"I'm meeting up with Deuce anyway, I'll get a lift there" he said as she caught it

"Really? Thanks and don't you have any friends your age?" She said giggling

"Don't push it"

"Bye, mom and bye man-child" she said as she ran out the window to the fire escape. She opened the window of the Jones apartment "Hey, hey, hey!" She announced, letting herself in

"Hi, Rocky" greeted a familiar voice. It was Flynn

"Oh hey Flynn where's CeCe?"

"Oh she's in here room she'll be out soon. Rocky went into the kitchen and scanned for food all so saw was an apple so she took it. **_The Jones need to upgrade there kitchen_** she thought.

"Hey Rocky!" CeCe greeted her best friend, Who was wearing a white tank top, with a navy blue blazer on top, navy blue shorts and beige heeled high tops.

"Wow CeCe you look great" she really did

"Thanks you too"

"Thanks but we really should get going"

"Where Ty?"

"He's going with deuce, I'm driving"

"Do you even know how to?" She asks so concerned, Rocky laughed and answered

"Yh I practise with Ty"

"K k" she said really unsure

Rocky tried not to hurry her best friend. She rolled her eyes at them as her best friends kissed yep CeCe is dating Deuce! Rocky is still surprised on how it even happened CeCe says its "fate"rocky has accepted it but it doesn't mean that she is completely used to it.

"No you say bye" Deuce argued

"No you say bye" CeCe argued back

"No you say bye"

"No you say bye-"

"Bye!" Rocky finally said

"I'll see you later Deuce" CeCe said while giving him a brief kiss, she gazed at him for a moment before turning to Rocky and said "Rocky we need to get you boyfriend!"

"Oh no! I'm not in the mood for love in my life all it does is hurt you" CeCe was about to say something was interrupted by the bell

"This isn't over" she said as she walked in front of Rocky

At lunch they were sitting on the beach near the lockers.

"Ok come on Rocky how about Frankie, not bad boy Frankie the other Frankie" CeCe said bringing the boyfriend topic back.

"Ok CeCe I appreciate you trying but I'm not ready"

"Ok let's get serious, I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there, but one day your gonna realise its too late can you please try" Rocky sighed

"Ok" they ate for a brief moment. "CeCe I might be late for practise today" the we're going to practise for shake it up Chicago! At CeCe house like they do every week.

"Why?" CeCe questioned

"I need to go Mc D's first want anything?"

"Yh the usual, I would come but I need to start my geometry homework"

"Start? It was due when we come back like to today and you had a full 6 or 7 weeks to do" Rocky said to her friend

"Yeah yeah at least I will finish it by the end if the week"

"Really? Oh or we can get KFCs your choice"

"Mc D's and can you get me something at Walmart is well"

"What?" Rocky questioned

"Surprise me"

"Really k..." Rocky said unsure. At the end of the day in Walmart

"Rocky! Rocky!" Someone shouted, that voice is oddly familiar-no it can't be thought Rocky "Rocky" she turned around to see... Logan her jaw dropped

"Hey Logan" she said with a smile that she couldn't hide

"Hey" he said quietly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"OMG! Your back" she said hugged him with even thinking and he hugged back

"I missed you so much!" He said still hugging her "I'm so so sorry that-" and then without thinking she gave him a peck on the check "uummm... You don't have to keep apologising" she said trying to cover and sound convincing. It worked because he then replied "oh thanks"

"I would love to stay and chat but I gotta go to see CeCe"

"Ok" rocky waved and made her way to CeCe's apartment. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "I'll get it CeCe!" Flynn could be heard shouting "hey Rocky"

"Hey Flynn where's CeCe"

"On the couch" he said pointing at couch and gesturing for her to come in.

**Rocky's Pov.**

we have just finished catching CeCe has been with Deuce so much I haven't seen her to we caught up and ate our Mc D's.

"Five, six, seven, eight!" KNOCK KNOCK

"ILL GET ROCKY AND CECE! " Flynn said coming out from his room.

"Oh hey Logan" Flynn said

"Hey Flynn"

"What do you want?" CeCe snapped

"I'm I missing something?" I ask like what's he doing here

"Logan's our step brother..."

**Next time on WTDWC**

**"Will you maybe...like to...you know...be my girlfriend?"**

**"No I wouldn't like to"**

**"Oh"**

**"I would love to I said then he spun me around and kissed me the kiss was amazing and right there I felt like the luckiest girl on earth.**

**"Hate you Logan!" I instantly regretted it though**

**"Oh come on baby you don't mean that"**

**"Logan read my lips .You." I said saying it slow**

**"Please let me ex-" **

**"I don't wanna hear it bye"**

**"Roxane I knew you were _" **

**Why does Rocky hate Logan **

**Who is Roxane? **

**Find out on the next chapter of WTDWC REVIEW REVIEW! **

**P.s. if you don't know what tbh is, it stands for to be honest. This is probably my best and detailed chapter. I'm also working on a sequel were things heat up watch for it! And a 'WTDWC vol. 2' were its a Austin and Ally fanfic tell what you think REVIEW I love to hear them they inspire.**

**GeGe out :)**


	7. Break ups and Backups

Chapter 7

Last time on WTDWC

"I'm I missing something?"

"Logan's our step-brother"

Now

"He's your what now?"

"Didn't CeCe tell you?" Flynn and Logan both said at the same time

"No actually she didn't because it turns out we aren't close friends or even best friends for her to tell me" I said picking up my bag.

"Girl drama I'm out" Flynn said and dragged Logan with him but I could tell Logan wanted to stay and see what happens boys!

"Rocky here me out-"

"No here this ever since you started going out with Deuce you have been ignoring me or even avoiding me did I do anything to you? If I did I don't know what I did too make my best friend hate me so much and I think you need to sort out your problems and until you do don't call me!" I know that was really harsh and all but she's but ignoring me and I'm sick of it. Then I left her apartment to enter my own.

"I rocky whats-" Ignorned my worry brother and just walked straight to my bedroom and started to . Why do the weirdest things happen to me? Is there anyone who can fix my heart?

Maybe I'm just over reacting

No of course not

I wasn't talking to you weird voice in my head. Wow I must be really affected because anyone knows that voice is called a stupid conscious.

I'm not stupid, I'm you.

Why am I fighting with myself

I'm going to get some sleep.

The next day I wake up with a massive headache and all I wanna do is curl up in my bed and sleep, but Ty woke me up and reminded me about my stupid perfect attendants record really Rocky out of the things you wanna achieve this it? Ignore the voice in my head and get ready for school. I didn't try very hard to look my best like I did yesterday but I kinda threw this on and painted my nails red and red lipstick. I wore black jeans with a red belt, a white shirt with a black polka dot cardigan I, also added my signature geekly chic glasses. I had on black and white brogues. In school the day went by pretty quick I had to ignore the fact the CeCe was in all of my classes and Logan too. She tried to talk to me but I wouldn't give her the time of day I either replied " have you figured it out yet? And she would say no or I would reply with silence.

Logan's Pov.

You like her, why don't you just ask her out there no CeCe so you can do, wait speaking of CeCe did they make up? Wait that's a good a excuse to talk to her

"H-Hey Rocky, can I ask you something" why are you so nervous

"Yeah sure what Logan?"

"Will you go on...a...date with me"

"Erm..."

"Just as friends you know" stop talking you idiot

"Oh erm I might me busy ill text you the deets" a hint disappointment went across her eyes whats that about? She walked away and all I could do was stare at her locker. Damn it!

DRAMA 5th PERIOD

you know I have always hated that word my is it called a period. Thinking of it gives me the chills. Ok I probably haven't mentioned this to you but today is my big scene with rocky, I don't know anything about it except its a big scene. Basically the teacher paired us up for this improv and we don't know what it's about or what genre it is. "Up next... Rocky and erm... Logan" me and rocky got out of our seat me not leaving her gaze. "Your scene would be love at cliche one Rocky will be lead and the other Logan would take the lead ok?" She said asking us like we even had a choice "ok yh and action" she said without even waiting for the answer.

"Will you maybe...like t...you know...be my girlfriend?"

"No I wouldn't like to" ok not the answer I was looking for

"Oh" I replied looking down.

"I would love to" my eyes literally lit up like a Christmas tree I mean I wasn't exaggerating at all. I didn't what I did next without thinking, I spun her around and kissed her right there I didn't really care.

"NEXT SCENE!"

"I'm good"

We did our next scene in that one I was going to kiss her but she put her hand over my mouth to stop me and whispered its not kiss chase. I was kinda blushing but I didn't care I today had the nerve to kiss Rocky Blue. The Rocky Blue. I went home with a smile on my face and slept with smile on my face.

Rocky's Pov.

I'm conscious right know but my eyes aren't open. Have you'd ever felt something or done something that meant so much to you but could mean nothing I mean absolutely nothing to someone. Well that's what I'm thinking of right know. I don't know what time it is but all I know is that, it Saturday. "DAMN IT!" Screamed Saturday means its the stupid date. I rushed to the bathroom and brushed and washed, but still stayed in my pjs.

"Rocky are you awake?" Ty said

"Why?" I asked opening the door. I was on my computer desk and spinning on my chair while he was now on my bed.

"Well I was going to wake you up like hours ago but you seemed passed out but now it very late"

"Oh well thanks for caring."

"No prob" he said walking out of the door

"Oh and Ty"

"Yh"

"Do you know what time it is"

"Yh it's about quarter to 4 and Logan said he's coming at 7 ish"

"What! I spelt that long"

"Like I said I tried waking you up hours ago"

"Oh I thought it was a expression anyway I gotta get ready"

**OMFG it's been like what a month I have missed you me you all probably hate because I took this long to update but I love you all especially my viewers from the use and Ukraine you guys rule I got ht e most view for. You wow. I will be updating more and another chapter will be up if not rows the day after. this slimmer has been chaotic and still is I distill have skl shopping and more, but at wont stop from updating I promise but after I'm redone with this story I will post The sequel around October.**

**GeGe out! **


	8. Hurt and Comfort

Chapter 8

Ok so it about 10:30pm I have just got back from the worst date/day of my life I mean I'm never speaking to the Jones/Hunter family ever! So here is how it went down:

3 hours and 30 mins ago

No ones Pov.

Rocky had just finished getting dressed and put her outfit for Friday evening on the side of her closet. They are having their spring fling that day, she knew it was too early to out her outfit out but she was so excited. For her "date" she was wearing a black mid-thigh dress, a cross necklace along with two other plain ones, an oversized cardigan, black knee high socks and boots just shorter. "Rocky honey, Logan's here." She put a few more sprint of perfume, looked in the mirror and walked out. "See you later mom" she called out as she closed the door.

"Hey you look stunning" She blushed, but was hidden by the smirk that just crept

"Well, isn't this a friend date?" She said as she crossed her arms, in return he just shook his head walked to open the door to open the car. "After you..." He said

"Thank you" she said she got in the car,

wtf really thought . He took her to the cinemas.

"So... What film you we watching?" She asked

"Erm...bands slam seems good huh?" Really that's like a 2009 film rocky said in her head

"Er... Ok" she didn't wanna argue. The film wasn't a pleasant feeling for rocky, there was a couple in front who kept kissing, Logan tried the oldest trick in the book and then half way he kept hitting on some random girl. "Logan can you get me some a galaxy cookie crumble chocolate"

"Really you just had- I mean erm..." Rocky turned the side and rolled her eyes turned back to Logan with a fake smile

"A girls gotta eat right?" She said awkwardly. Logan went out, she wave him off and finally when the door closed she turned to the girl

"Listen sunshine Sally ok you quit hitting on my boy" she threatens, the girl doesn't turn back but you can see her shaking her head She then

laughs walks out. Wtf thought rocky but shrugged it off

The movie has now ended but Logan isn't back, Rocky is getting really pissed. She now had the last straw and she looking for him. "Hey excuse me have you see a boy about ye-h and-" rocky was asking the employee at the desk, but was cut off by his answer "he went to theatre 5 which the movie is just finishing hurry" when she got the theatre she saw something, something she thought would never happen in a million years, yet before her eyes it here the only thing she could think of was do something. She walked up to him and the girl "hey are you Logan hunter because you have just won a prize?" She asked in a disguised voice not bothered to turn around he replied "yh I am and what did I win?" He then proceed to kiss the girl

"Congratulation you have just won the jerk of the universe" she continued with same voice "what the fuck?" He said "turn around" she said in a sharp tone but with her normal voice. "Oh erm see-" he tried

"No no see you look a bit thirsty babe" Rocky said, then she turned around and got some coke and spilt it all on Logan.

"What the fuck? Let's go babe" he said dragging the girl

"Wait... The fun is just getting started" she smirked

"Bitch just leave us alone" replied the mysterious girl

"Wait Kat Copy Kat?"

"Yeah? The names Katelyn summers" she said "or Roxane" she added

"Everyone here this these need a lesson ok jackass and bitch" she yelled

"Yh! And they kissed through the whole movie" one fat guy yelled

" I say get 'em" she said they all yelled yh and rushed over to them rocky went to door and waved bye not even looking and grinned,she made her way home she realised she forgot her cardigan, but shrugged it off. Just then it was raining, and her heel broke so she took both shoes and dumped it then she started to cry then came to a time where she didn't know where she was going anymore so sat down started to cry right there on the pavement It was night so the streets where deserted. "Rocky...?" It was more of statement then a question but she knew that voice from it can only be the one and only "Gunther" she wiping her tears and looking up "what *sniff* you doing here *sniff sniff* you should be in the old country?" Rocky said Gunther now realising she has been cry for hours and has a cold "No I should be here comforting you we need to get you inside" he said while taking off his leather jacket and giving It to rocky. "Thanks" she said

"Can I take You somewhere?" He ask

"Gunther I'd love to but I wanna head home" she whined

Rocky's Pov.

At that he started to carry me to some really cool cafe there are no words to describe what I saw I mean it was breathe taking. But I'm gonna try so basically it was a cafe/bar thing which it's theme was purple and Pink, it was beautiful it was like normal cafe with its snacks coffee and so on, but it had on one side a stage with a colourful dance floor which I really wanted to dance on. Then as my mind was just clearing up forgetting, the previous events played in my head and a frown appeared. Me and Gunther ordered, we had a great seat near the stage. Gunther had a Caffè Mocha and Chocolate chunk cookies, while I had a Carmel macchiato and a chocolate muffin filled with Belgian chocolate (a/n omg that's so delicious) I couldn't resists the goodness of the chocolate.

"So how do you know this place?" I asked filling the not-so awkward silence.

"One day I was thinking about my passion for music and food so I asked my mum and dad if they could let my build a restaurant, of course they said yah so I twisted it and turned it to a cafe type bar and it legal for ages it also has a room where they have bumper cars and arcade type games." He said taking a breather

"So your basically the founder?" I stupidly asked

"Yep! But still don't have a name I haven't been inspired yet. So can you please tell why Rocky is upset?" He asked, I could see in his sky blue eyes which showed concern and a hint anger.

"Where do I start?" I ask certainly not sure where to

"The beginning" he teased but it sure helped

"It's a long story" I realised

"Sum it up" he suggested

Gunther's Pov. (Wow weird)

"Ok ill some up the beginning, basically it all started the day he moved from Chicago it was a while ago we were pretty tight but not like CeCe but we go way back just like her. CeCe didn't know him and when he broke the news to me, I was pretty upset considering I'd been devolving feelings for him at the time" she took a breather

"Then he said we couldn't be friends anymore. You pretty much know what happens at the party to be truthful ill like to say the goodbye song was inspired by you and him" my eyes widen at that

"What do you mean?" I curiously asked

"Well you see you were a close guy friends even though we were frienemies I still thought of you as friend and when you left to look after your grandma I understood but I wish you hadn't"

"Wow I wish I knew how you felt and I thought of you in that manner Is well if that helps"

"It does" she said smiling that beautiful smile of hers showing her perfect teeth. "He came back to Chicago and he was going to be CeCe's stepbrother but they never told me" I'm confused

"I knew how come you didn't" she gave me a "see I told you look"

"We'll everyone but me did me and CeCe aren't friends now but anyway he then asked me out on a "friend date" which i first rejected because I liked him and he ask me out saying as friends and I was really pissed then I decided to go to show him I'm worth it. Thats when he chose a 2009 musicial type thing, was being cocky all through and hit on a girl the whole time. When I asked him to get me some chocolate I later on found him kissing Kat"A single tear slid down from her warm chocolate eyes

"Kat?"

"Roxane,turns out she was Kat you don't-"

"I do CeCe told me about her"

"Ooh and then I felt them being hit by a mob I ran and ran then my heel broke I had no jacket and you found me"

"Well Rocky what a ride but you know you are worth it and if Logan can't see it then he doesn't deserve you at all cause your the most amazing, beautiful and brightest girl I have ever met!" I said kinda hoping I didn't. She smiled again and I melted.


End file.
